Non-volatile memory (NVM) provides a benefit to a user in that it can retrieve and retain stored information even after a power cycle. Non-volatile memory is typically used for secondary or tertiary storage as it provides lower performance including higher latency and/or lower throughput over volatile dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Novel NVM technologies may improve performance by lowering latency, but may require ancillary challenges to be properly used or harness the lower latency and/or higher throughput. Any integration with these novel NVM technologies must overcome these ancillary challenges, while managing the lower latency and/or higher throughput of the device.